Mrs Connor I presume?
by Queen 0f The Dead
Summary: A new client mistakes Carla and Michelle for each other's wife, Carla gets jealous of Michelle flirting with said client and Michelle is frankly just confused.


AN: Just a little fluff/humour piece if Jealous!Carla realised she had feelings for Michelle.

Dusk was falling, bathing the cobbles in a sweet amber light. A taxi pulled up to the curb and its passenger - a woman with wavy blonde hair dressed in a powder blue suit - hopped out. She made her way across the street, stopping outside a sign bearing a large corset and measuring tape. The sign declared the building "Underworld".

"Huh, funny." The woman muttered under her breath as she went to knock on the door. Another blonde, this woman being around mid 40s, opened the door. She looked briefly puzzled until the suited woman proclaimed herself to be a client, looking for Ms. Connor. That seemed to clear everything up and she now found herself waiting outside Ms. Connors office. She knocked twice.

The woman that opened the door had raven hair and a slight tan, she looked professional but her eyes had a twinkle that made it clear she wasn't the 'devil' to her Underworld.

"Hi, Mrs. Connor?" The blonde held out her hand, which was taken by the raven haired woman.

"Uh, yes - but please call me Michelle." Oh, the blonde could've sworn the woman with whom she had arranged the meeting had been called Carla. She followed Michelle into the office anyways.

"Right, Michelle, nice to meet you." There was a slightly awkward pause. "I'm Lana, we have a meeting this evening about suppling you with my companies fabric?" Ah, Michelle suddenly looked like she'd recalled something and started leafing through a large planner on the desk.

"Gosh, yes sorry love, the Marshall meeting. Carla must've forgotten to tell me, sorry 'bout that." It was Lana's turn to look confused.

"Carla? Was that the Mrs. Connor I spoke to on the phone?"

"Yes! Sorry, Carla and I are partners but god she can forget that sometimes, I can see how it could be confusing." Lana and Michelle were now sat down.

"Oh, right. So is Carla your sister?" At this Lana saw Michelle's face contort into something that vaguely resembled disgust.

"Oh, God no! What with our history that would make things very, very weird. Don't get me wrong I love her, but no we're not related by blood."

"Oh I see, sorry I didn't think." She said chuckling slightly. "I must admit you two are brave working together, I used to work with my girlfriend of the time and that was a complete nightmare sometimes." Michelle looked a little puzzled but amused.

"Yes well Car and I have had our ups and downs too I guess, but most of that is in the past now so it's really not much of an issue."

Lana and Michelle then got down to business, deciding ultimately that Lana's company would be the new silk suppliers for Underworld as long as Carla was okay to sign off on it.

"I tell you what," Michelle piped up, "I'm meant to be meeting her at the pub across the road in 15 minutes. Why don't you come too and we can get her to sign off there, save you making the trip back to Wetherfield?"

Lana agreed and the two women began to walk towards the building, marked in a large green sign, with the words "Rover's Return" emblazoned across it. The pub had a cosy feel and Lana felt somewhat overdressed, but none-the-less she followed Michelle inside.

Michelle made a beeline for a booth where a slightly older woman sat, checking her phone and nursing a glass of red.

"Hey babe." Michelle said this as she touched the woman's shoulder. The woman looked up and her face broke out into a soft smile.

"Hi 'chelle. How was closing up? Sorry I had to leave, but Kate was having a nightmare getting ready for a date and you know, sisterly love and all that."

Lana watched the two women for a moment, Michelle with her hand still resting lightly on Carla's shoulder and Michelle looking down at her smiling. As reluctant as she was to break the sweet moment, she thought it best to make her presence known then.

"Um, hi, Ms. Connor. I'm Lana Marshall, we spoke on the phone?" Realising there was someone else present, Carla stood up and shook Lana's hand.

"God, of course. Oh I'm sorry 'chelle I completely forgot about the meeting this evening." She blushed slightly and moved out of the booth.

"Don't worry babe, it's nothing. We were just wondering if you could sign off on the supplier's agreement?"

Carla, ever the business woman, got straight to it. She went over the forms with a practiced ease whilst Michelle went to get a round of drinks. When the forms were all signed and Michelle had come back with the drinks the three women began to fall into easy conversation.

Lana twiddled the stem of her wine glass as she watched the two women across the table from her. Carla sipped her wine with an arm draped over the side of the bench, not quite on the other woman's shoulders but close enough to seem intimate. Michelle for her part was leaned into the older woman slightly whilst making polite conversation with Lana herself. They spoke about trivial things, the business, weather and sorts. Lana found the two women to be good company. She offered to get another round in and made her way over to the bar.

/

Michelle's P.O.V

"Ay, Carla she seems like a sweet girl." It was true, I thought Lana was very companionable. She was young but professional and seemed to warm to both Carla and I very quickly.

"Yeah 'chelle. Unusual for you though? To bring a client for drinks I mean?" If I didn't know better I would say there was a bite to Carla's tone. It was strange considering she had been quite happily listening to Lana and I talk, okay she hadn't been chiming in as much as usual but surely she was just tired?

"Oh, you know, needed to get them forms signed and well like I said, she seems sweet."

"Yeah, your right she is. Sorry, just had a long day is all, I didn't mean to snap."

"Don't worry love." I smiled at her and patted her hand reassuringly. We've been having long days at the factory and to be honest I don't blame her for being tired.

Lana's P.O.V

I turned to face the booth we were sat at as I waited for the drinks to come. Carla and Michelle sat close, exchanging quiet chit chat. They are very sweet those two, so nice to see two powerful women are able to rub along so well especially working together. As I watched them I noticed Carla suddenly came over all shy when Michelle took her hand briefly. In that moment Carla looked at her like she was the only girl in the room. God, I wish I had that still. My last relationship had been over a year ago, and while I'd dossed about a bit since, nothing had stuck. The barmaid tapped my shoulder and pushed my drinks towards me.

"That'll be 15 pound please love."

"Thanks." I handed over the money and went to take my drinks.

"Aye." The bar maid interrupted my action. "If ya don't mind me asking, I've not seen you round here before love, how'd ya know the Connor women?"

"I don't, not really. I'm just doing a bit of business with the factory. They seem lovely though, a very sweet couple." As I said it the serving woman looked bemused.

"Ay, I mean I've heard people call them two a lot but it's never been put quite like that. A couple of hot'eads maybe. I guess you'd have to describe them two as more than just business partners with their past and all though." She gave me a final smile and turned to the next person at the bar. I walked back over to the table and handed the drinks round. As I leant across Michelle to give Carla her drink I tripped a little and nearly knocked my own drink over. I grabbed onto Michelle's shoulder to steady myself and accidentally gave her and eye-full of chest. I giggled, the wine having gone to my head a bit, and was slightly delayed as I pushed myself back up. I squeezed her shoulder and gave her a friendly grin. "Sorry about that Michelle, I am such a klutz sometimes it hurts." Michelle just chuckled and sipped her drink. "Not to worry love," she said, "it ain't nothing I didn't see when I worked here as a barmaid."

Carla's P.O.V

Lana was nice enough, but if I'm honest I'm not sure what 'Chelle found quite so endearing about her. She was young and attractive and seemed very sociable, but really I don't see why 'Chelle and I couldn't have had one drink with her and then spent the evening together. Maybe gone back to mine and opened another bottle of red or summit. I didn't mean to sound quite so bitter when I asked why she had invited Lana in the first place, in fact I could quite place my anger myself. I guess I just wanted some quality time with my best friend, it had been very busy at the factory as of late and I just wanted a catch up 'out of hours'.

I watched Lana as she walked back to the table, long blonde hair swooshing in time to the clack of her expensive heels. I'm the one that wears the designer shoes thank you very much Ms. Lana. As she reached out to give me my drink I saw her slip a little - can't get shoes that fit properly then huh. My smugness was cut short however as she grabbed onto Michelle's shoulders to steady herself and in the process gave her a free ticket to tit-town. In that moment I felt weird, I watched a slight blush adorn 'Chelle's cheeks. Both women looked flustered but laughed it of, with Lana lingering at her shoulder for just a second too long in my opinion. What the flaming 'ell is she playing at? So unprofessional to try and flirt with a client, one who had only just agreed to take her on as well. And Michelle made no effort to move her along back to her seat or owt. Silently fuming, I began t'sulk. I know its not professional but for some reason the idea of Michelle being remotely interested in this woman made me angry. It's not like I homophobic or nothing either, I mean me sister is gay and all, its just that it's 'Chelle. For starters she had only recently gone through a traumatic break up and also, well there's only room for one business woman in her life and that's me.

Michelle's P.O.V

I had noticed Carla go a bit quiet when Lana returned to the table. She was in a right funny mood this evening. It was a shame really, it was nice to see her outside of work for a bit even if we had a client with us. Lana was chatting away happily about her favourite cut of suit and how she thought one would look just lovely in a red wine colour. It was strange really, I thought Carla would love a girl like her, they seemed to have similar interests and personalities but had hardly exchanged a word all evening.

Lana's P.O.V

I must admit I was starting to tire, having had a long day at work and not intending to have stayed as long as I had done. Michelle seemed to be on her way to tipsy whilst Carla looked a little lost and if possible angry. Perhaps she had been looking for a nice chilled night in with Michelle. I guess that would more than make sense, she hadn't been particularly chatty and the couple seemed like they worked very hard.

Michelle and I finished off the bottle of wine whilst we chatted idly, finding we had similar tastes in many things. As we were talking it suddenly occurred to me that I had driven here. What an idiot, I can't believe I didn't think of that.

"Ladies, I need to head out soon but I've realised I have no way home. Don't suppose there's a cab company I could call?"

"Yeah of course, let me give you the number." I handed my phone over to Michelle and she typed the number in then paused. "Tell you what love, I'll add mine as well, that way you can ring me if you need the code or owt to collect your car from the car park if no one is there."

"Oh thanks, you're an absolute angel you are." I took the phone back and began to ring a cab.

Carla's P.O.V

What is Michelle playing at, giving this girl her personal number. Why shouldn't she have thought about leaving her car before huh? She doesn't need 'chelle to be at her beck and call.

/

When Lana's cab arrived she hugged Michelle and Carla goodnight and promised them she would make arrangements about the silk deal as soon as was convenient. Michelle and Carla now stood outside the Rover's.

"Hey Carla baby," Michelle turned the woman's head slightly so they could lock eyes, "you alright? You hardly said a word all night and that's not like you."

"Yeah 'chelle, I'm fine. Just me minds been pre-occupied is all, nothing a good night cap and a sleep won't fix."

"Okay hun if you're sure, do you want to go back to the pub or?" Carla looked down at her feet then back up at Michelle.

"Nah, you know what Michelle, I'm just gonna head back to mine but I'll see you in the morning aright hon." Then rather abruptly Carla made her way across the road with barely a wave to Michelle.

Michelle watched until Carla was out of sight, and then said - to no one in particular - "Well what the bloody 'ell has gotten into her?"

/

Carla's P.O.V

I had barley slept a wink all night, wondering why I had felt quite so put out by Michelle and Lana's interactions. It was by no means the first time I had seen Michelle flirt with a client, in fact I had been guilty of it myself on occasion. And I mean its not like it was even flirting, not really, it's just that seeing them together had made me feel like I wasn't needed. And I need Michelle, I need her around me, I need her to chat to me and love me and… Oh bollocks, I need her. I want her. I want Michelle Connor. I think what I was feeling was jealousy.

Right, right well this is new. This is new and uncharted territory and, oh fuck. Oh fuck I like Michelle Connor. I like like her. I don't know why I didn't see it before. She's sweet and smart and funny, she's beautiful and kind and has been there for me through everything, together and apart. Every time we've fought we find our way back to each other, she has been the one constant in my - frankly traumatic - life, the girl I can rely on, to love me whoever I am.

I love Michelle Connor.

/

Lana's P.O.V

I found myself back in Wetherfield for the second time in 24 hours. This time however, I just wanted to grab my car and get out, as much as I enjoyed last night I couldn't help but feel that Carla didn't warm to me. Maybe she was possessive of her wife, or maybe she just wasn't on form. Regardless, I'm not sure she was my number one fan.

I could really go for a bacon butty right now though, and it's a weekend so its not like I have to be in work any time soon. Besides, I think both Connor women will still be in bed if they carried on when I left. However, I walk into a place called 'Roy's Rolls' and who do I see but Michelle Connor herself.

"Hiya Michelle, what are you doing up so early? Got a head start on the Mrs.?" Michelle pulled me in for a hug and chuckled.

"I know you're a Londoner, but you sure do say some strange things Lana."

"It's cause I'm famished I tell you. You in a rush at all, want to grab a bite?" I assumed the woman would decline, opting to head back to her wife and a chilled Saturday.

"Uh, you know what I'm not doing anything this morning and that sounds lovely."

Michelle's P.O.V

I sat eating breakfast with Lana. I liked the woman very much and it was a nice surprise to see her again so soon, but I had wanted to pop in on Carla this morning to see if she was feeling any better after last night. However, as we ate it soon slipped to the back of my mind, only to resurface when Carla's voice floated across the cafe. I turned a round to catch her attention, but I needn't have as she practically stalked over to the table.

Carla's P.O.V

My morning of deep thinking and subsequent realisation of falling for my best friend had made me really rather hungry. I wandered down to Roy's in the hope of a free bacon butty and maybe coercing Roy in to listening to me wax lyrical about Michelle. However, my plans were cut short when I walked into the cafe to see the girl held my heart with bloody Lana - I wear too tight pant suits - big tits. Not really thinking, I stalked over to their table.

"Morning you two, god fancy seeing you here. Especially you Lana, taken a shine to Wetherfield 'av ya? Or someone in it per'aps?" I didn't mean to sound quite so harsh when I spoke, but I was already confused from this day and seeing Lana and Michelle on a cosy breakfast date was not helping matters.

"Oh Carla, hello, I was wondering where you were." Lana stood up and went to hug me. I just stared at her and shrugged her off. She looked a little offended but ultimately shrugged and sat down again. I turned and looked at Michelle, Michelle who I loved but who I felt so utterly confused about. She had clearly observed my interaction with Lana, which I admit must've made me look like a complete bitch.

Michelle's P.O.V

Having watched Carla practically snarl at Lana as she attempted to hug her, I could only assume that her mood from the previous night had not lifted. If I were to be honest she actually looked more pissed off than yesterday, and she was behaving like a complete cow.

"Morning Car, why are you in such a mood ey?"

"'M not in a mood 'Chelle." Not in a mood, she is literally behaving like a petulant teenager right now. "What are you two up to then, nice cosy coffee date?" She almost spat the words out. Thankfully, Lana piped up.

"Oh gosh no Carla, I just came to get my car and bumped into Michelle. She's only here because I practically forced her to have breakfast with me, I'm sure she would've rather spent her morning with you."

"I appreciate you being nice to her when she's being such a cow Lana, but there is no need to placate her." I glared at Carla, who was frankly acting unreasonable. "In fact I have rather enjoyed my morning."

"Right," Carla looked affronted now, "right well I know where I'm not wanted so I guess I'll see you around. Enjoy your date." With that she spun on her heal and stalked out of the cafe, her face unreadable.

"God, Lana I'm so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into her lately. She's acting like a complete cow but I'm sure she didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Look Michelle, it's fine. I totally get that she wouldn't exactly be a fan of you getting breakfast with me on a weekend and all."

"No, no that's nice of you to say but she's being unreasonable."

"Well a little perhaps, but I'm not sure I would be that enamoured with my wife if she was out for breakfast with a woman she had only just met, instead of in bed with me." Wait, what? Did she just say? What on earth?

/

Carla practically ran out of Roy's and, only when she was out of ear-shot, she began to sob. It wasn't fair, she had known that she had felt something different towards Michelle for a while now. But, within moments of her really understanding how deeply she had fallen for the younger woman, the possibility of her doing something about it had been snatched away. This was just bloody typical of her luck really. So despite the early hour, Carla headed to the Rover's, hoping that even if she couldn't forget about her feelings for Michelle completely, she could temporarily.

/

"Sorry, did I hear you right? Did you just say wife? As in referring to Carla, Carla my… wife?" Michelle looked flabbergast whilst Lana just looked down right confused.

"Well, yeah? I mean you're both Mrs. Connor, you seemed completely repulsed when I suggested you were sisters, you referred to her as a "partner" and "babe" and touch foreheads an awful lot. Not to mention the fact that Carla has gone absolutely bat shit bonkers at the idea that we might possibly be flirting. Is she not your wife?"

"God, no!" Michelle practically shouted, before lowering her voice to a normal level to continue, "no, I mean not because… well you know she's very attractive and any man. Or well woman I guess, would be so lucky to have her, I mean she's beautiful and funny and so brave, but I mean well, I don't… we're not married. No." By this point she was somewhat tumbling over her words.

"Right." Lana eeked the word out. "So you're not, married? Or dating or anything like that?"

"No."

"Michelle what the fuck!" Lana swatted her arm with a napkin. "Are you serious, the way you two go all goey around each other, all 'baby' and 'oh 'chelle light of my life', 'oh Carla my sweet princess' and you're trying to say you're not married?"

"Ah," Michelle looked uncomfortable, "it's just that she doesn't like me. Like that. She was married to my bother for christ sake, she doesn't like me and she most certainly doesn't love me, not like that." Michelle started to look forlorn.

"What are you saying then? That you like her 'like that'?"

"No… I don't." She paused. "I don't know, what I like her like. I just, I just know I can't be without her and if I tried to take our relationship further I couldn't risk losing her." Michelle was close to tears now.

"Jesus Michelle, not to step out of line but are you blind!?" Lana gave her a little shake. "Have you been present the last 24 hours? Look I don't even know you guys, but I can tell that Carla likes you. I mean the way she looks at you is enough to make most women weak at the knees, but also she was downright fuming the minute she thought I might try it on with you and I can assure you that was not in a sisterly way." Michelle was speechless for a moment, trying to understand exactly what this all meant for her relationship with the older Connor.

"Oh," Michelle whispered, "oh, I need to go and find Carla!" She threw some money at Lana and legged it out of the cafe. On the way out she heard Lana yell: "Just don't forget to invite me to the real wedding!"

/

As Carla stood outside the doors of the Rover's, she took a moment to reconsider. She was better than this, she had made so much progress and she was stronger for it. With the thought of how disappointed 'Chelle would be, she turned away and headed towards Tracy's Flower shop instead.

It wasn't an understatement when she said she didn't much care for Tracy Barlow, however, if she wanted to win Michelle over she was going to need some serious help. The bell above the door dinged as she walked through.

"How can I help you?" Tracy turned to face Carla as she spoke. "Oh, Carla."

"Uh, hiya Trac'. I were just wonderin if I could get some help with some flowers like." She twiddled her hands nervously as Tracy stared at her.

"Well this is a florist so yeah, I can."

"Alright, enough of the cheek." Surprisingly, being in Tracy's presence gave her some confidence back and she stood up straighter. "Thing is Trac', I need a bouquet that has meaning and no messing around yeah."

"I'm a bitch Carla, but I am also a business woman. I would never sabotage myself and my business for a cheap laugh."

"Yeah, right okay Tracy. Woman of many morals. Will you please just help me."

"Well what is it you're looking for?"

"Thing is, it's kinda complex. Like what I'm going for is a kind of: "you're my best friend and I'm sorry I was a massive bitch when a thought you were flirting with our young beautiful client and also I kind of want to shag you and be with you for the rest of our lives - in a gay way." Tracy, who had just taken a sip of her coffee, promptly spat it right out, mouth agape.

"Are you 'aving a laugh Connor?" Carla just glared at her.

/

Michelle had been sat on Carla's doorstep for the past 20 minutes after she hadn't answered the door or her phone. It was stupid, for all Michelle knew she could be put all day, but never the less she sat there. It was about half an hour later when Michelle finally decided to go back to her own flat, to sort out her thoughts if nothing else. How had she been so blind before? She had liked Carla a bit more than she should have ever since they met as teenagers. However, when she started dating Paul, Michelle put aside any over PG thoughts she had about her friend whilst vowing to keep their platonic - but incredibly close - relationship at all costs. Over the years she had waves of regret about having never told the older woman about her feelings, sometimes it would last months, sometimes only days. However, it never occurred to her that Carla would ever feel the same way. Now however, it seemed different, they way Lana explained it made it seem possible that she and Carla could have something, something real. In fact, Michelle was so deep in thought that she didn't see the woman she was so preoccupied with walk round the corner.

After an alarming, but surprisingly comforting interaction with Tracy Barlow, Carla walked away with a spectacular bouquet. Tracy described the bouquet as gayer than Sean dressed in a unitard, a mental image Carla can't say she wanted. Despite her crassness and propensity for judgement, Tracy had seemed to have arranged a set of flowers with meanings very close to what Carla wanted to convey.

She rounded the corner to Victoria Court, only to stop dead in her tracks as she saw 'Chelle perched on the stone steps. Carla thought she looked beautiful. Michelle stood up as they made eye contact.

"I'm sorry." Both women spoke at the same time but Carla continued.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch 'Chelle. To you and to Lana, and I can understand if you want to date her or whatever and I promise to behave and…" She was rambling now, worried about Michelle's reaction to what she was about to say. "and well, I just want you to know that." She paused and then thrust the bouquet she was holding into Michelle's hands. "I want you to know that these are for you, and they all mean something and I want you to have them because…" She paused again. "well because I love you 'Chelle. And not in a best friend way, but like I proper love you, and I know you probably wouldn't touch your damaged goods ex-sister in law with a 10 foot barge pole. But, I just need you to know."

Michelle watched her ramble, tears in her eyes. When she stopped Michelle did the only thing she could think of.

"Oh come here you dosy mare." With that she pulled Carla towards her by her lapels and their lips met. The kiss was soft at first and as it went on the two women melted into each other. After a while the had to move apart to breath properly.

"Oh." Carla said, letting out a little chuckle.

"Oh indeed Mrs. Connor." She smirked, "and incase it needed saying, I love you too you beautiful, ridiculous woman." Both woman smiled and linked hands, walking towards Carla's door. They paused outside.

"I don't know about you Mrs. Connor, but I fancy a cosy afternoon in bed. How does that sound?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect baby." And with that the two women disappeared upstairs, giggling and exchanging kisses all the way up.

The End


End file.
